The Big Moments
by Sailor Rising
Summary: The big moments are going to come, you can't help that.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm an evil masochist.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Descendants, and I did not come up with the quotes in italics.**

 **All ownership goes to Disney and Joss Whedon.**

" _Bottom line is, even if you see them coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their lives to change, not really. But it does."_

Something was wrong. Mal could sense it. Whether it was a heightened ability from possessing the blood of a dragon, or just pure instinct, she didn't know.

Maleficent had summoned her after her escape. Of course, the young fairy was going to refuse – until she received a threat.

" _You will meet me, or more will die."_

Her friends had advised her to ignore the evil woman that was her mother, saying they could fight together, as they always did. But Mal was unwilling to risk it. She knew her mother, and she knew the power of her mothers' wrath. Her friends would never make it out alive if she had refused, and she couldn't have that on her hands, she couldn't risk their safety. She would sacrifice herself if need be, as long as she could, in turn, save her friends.

Of course, it was well known that Maleficent wouldn't kill her daughter. That would be too kind of a punishment for abandoning her. No, instead she would torture the young woman; attempt to mold her like putty, for as long as she could. If Mal refused, she would eventually kill her (maybe), but nothing was positive when it came to the evil fairy.

And so, after refusing her friends arguments and listening any further, Mal set off to her possible doom.

But when she arrived, her mother laughed in her face. Almost not believing her daughter could be so stupid. Mals heart shattered in her chest. It had been a set up.

" _So what are we helpless, puppets? No. The big moments are going to come you can't help that."_

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, just barely refusing the call of the dragon within, to her friends. They needed her more than ever at this very moment.

Mal just hoped she wasn't too late.

Running through the streets, avoiding car after car, Mal made her way to Auradon Prep. It was miles away from where she had met her mother, and her lungs begged for release, but the pain in her chest was far greater than that of her lungs. The need to protect what was hers was greater than the need for air. There was no question, clearly, of Mal giving up her life for those she cared about.

That was what made her a hero. The exact need to protect and defend, rather than to destroy and take, is what Ben had always seen in her.

Oh Ben, what was happening to him now?

She couldn't think about that, as hard as it was to resist. Her heart was nearly to the point of giving out, and she was nearly ready to give up. Perhaps she really was a villain after all. If anything happened to her friends, or to Ben, to anyone aside from herself, Mal would personally sentence herself to returning to the Isle.

" _It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are."_

After what felt like eternity, Mal reached the library of Auradon Prep. Night had fallen long ago, but it seemed much darker than what it had been. She ran through the door, horrified at the sight before her.

Up in the corner Carlos was beneath a bookshelf, and Ben was on the floor. Jay was nowhere in sight, and she truly didn't want to think of what was happening to him, or where he could be.

But the last sight she saw, the one that truly destroyed her, was the sight of Evie just before her, lying on the ground surrounded by her own blood. The sound that escaped her throat was one she didn't realize was humanly possible, and the pain in her chest was greater than it ever had been.

Never before had Mal received such a punishment.

They were supposed to be safe.

She grabbed Evie just under her arms, and pulled her towards Mal's own chest.

"Come on." She sobbed. "Evie, come on." She began hyperventilating. "Come on, kiddo. Wake up."

That's when Jay appeared.

His face was unreadable, but she assumed it was from the absolute heartbreak of the sight of Evie, his youngest sister.

"You shouldn't have gone Mal." He said, a single tear escaping his lashes. Then he ran to Carlos.

Mal, of course, knew that she shouldn't have. But the thought of this happening, with her giving herself up, had never came to mind. Her mother had always told her so, but she never before believed it until this night.

She was truly stupid.

It felt like much longer, but after only about thirty minutes, Carlos regained consciousness; Ben following not long after. But Evie, her best friend and her sister, never woke up.

Ben, barely able to walk himself, made his way over to the scene.

"I need to call my parents, and Fairy Godmother." He said, but Mal didn't hear him. She hadn't even noticed he had approached her.

Jay spoke up next.

"Mal, Ben and Carlos need to go to the hospital. They're in rough shape." She heard this.

Then she let out a scream. "I'm not leaving her, Jay!" And her eyes glowed green, daring them to try and make her. She hugged Evie closer.

They must have called someone, or someone had been alerted that Maleficent escaped far too late, because Adam, Belle, and Fairy Godmother entered the library. Belle was horrified at the sight of Evie, but ran straight to her only son in a feeble attempt to shield him from further harm.

Fairy Godmother went to the two Isle boys, checking both out before removing them from the room. Mal assumed she was going to have them taken to the hospital. But she didn't really care about any of that right now. Evie was gone.

Adam was the one to step towards Mal. He hadn't trusted Mal, not until after Ben's coronation. And even still, he worried that perhaps something would trigger her into her old ways. But all he saw know was a broken girl who was completely alone as she sobbed over her best friend.

There wasn't a scratch on her. Not one single visible mark on the surface of her skin. But her healing hadn't even begun. On the inside, where nobody could see, she was more beaten than anyone.

He kneeled, wrapping his arms around the purple-haired fairy, not even wincing as she screamed at him and threatened him. He knew that she wouldn't actually harm him.

"It's not your fault."

She thrashed, attempting to escape the comforting grip. She was evil and she didn't deserve comfort. It was her own fault that Evie was dead.

"We have to go now." He said, keeping his grip strong.

Mal sobbed harder, unable to catch her breath.

"No, it's my fault! I can't leave her again!" But despite her protests, Adam picked up the wailing girl who looked so small, and carried her away from the scene as she looked over his shoulder at her sister.

Evie's funeral was on a Wednesday. Perfectly sunny and not a cloud in sight, just how she would have wanted it. The coffin was a light blue, and Mal had painted the amulet that was often found around the girls' neck, on the blue-colored wood. In addition, so that they may never be far apart, Mal painted each of their family crests in smaller sizes.

Jay had forgiven Mal for blindly following her mothers orders, realizing he would have done the same had the roles been reversed, and it could just as easily be Mal or Carlos in the coffin before them.

When the time for eulogies came, Carlos stood first.

"Evie was a soul unlike any other. And though she was taken from us, far too soon, I'll never feel without her." He averted his eyes, paying attention to his feet now.

"She helped me through so much." His voice cracked.

He had more to say, but decided to keep it between him and his sister, placing the words just above his own crest.

Next was Jay. But he couldn't speak without bursting into tears, and frankly, he wasn't comfortable doing that here. And Evie wouldn't want him to; she only wanted them to be happy all the time. It was just who she was. So he placed a gentle kiss on his crest, so that she'd know it was from him.

It was Mal's turn. And she didn't feel as though she was brave enough for this. And Gods, did she wish she didn't have to do this. Her wish upon a star, to the Blue Fairy that was always watching, was that their roles could be switched. Evie had so much life ahead of her.

She was announced, and knew that she needed to stand and do this, for Evie.

"I've never been to a funeral." Mal said softly. "And I really wish my first one wasn't for my best friend and sister." Tears fell beneath her lashes. "But I know funerals are for the living. We're selfish creatures. We shouldn't pity the dead, we should pity the living."

She adjusted her weight to her opposite hip in an attempt to get comfortable, both physically and emotionally.

"I have so much to say about my sister. But I'll say this. I hated Evie for so long, and it was a waste of time. If I could or would have just let it go, I would have had nine extra years with her. She was always good for a laugh, or just to help you feel better. She was always happy, even when she wasn't. "

She fidgeted with her hands. " _Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their lives to change, not really. But it does. So what, are we helpless, puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come, you can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are."_

"I don't want to see a world without you, E." Was the last thing she said before paying her respects on her own crest (which she had slightly changed, now it was only a purple raven).

 **Yeah, this was too painful to go back and edit too much, so it might not be my best (I feel like it's so bad I don't even want to post it). Basically the quote is from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Becoming part 1, and is said when she finds Kendra. So, while watching it I thought, hey I need to do a Descendants fic!**

 **And yes, Mal reads the quote in her eulogy. It seemed very Mal.**

 **I'm a masochist.**

 **I will try and write a happier one-shot soon, maybe even tomorrow. But for some reason I've been into hurt/angsty things lately!**


	2. Not a Chapter

This is not a chapter. Sorry.

The reason I am posting this is because I got an email about a review from a guest (it's not showing up on fanfiction on my computer), so I thought I'd update this here. I thought I had made it clear, but I'll clear it up a little better here. :)

The review was this:

 **Josh (guest): Kenny Ortega was the director of Descendants, not Joss Whedon.**

 _I am very aware of the fact that Kenny Ortega was the director of Descendants. In the end, the A/N I stated that the quote I used was from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. And knowing there are a lot of younger people here, you probably haven't heard of it yet (Oh my, you poor, poor babies!), but Buffy The Vampire Slayer is a show that came out March 10, 1997, and aired_ until _May 20, 2003. I took the quote from episode 2x21 "Becoming Part 1"_

 _Buffy The Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. He wrote the episode "Becoming". Therefore, the quote used is the property of Joss Whedon and proper credit was needed._

 **Please don't take this as me being frustrated or upset, as I'm not. But I do know that it is very easy to misinterpret how something was said/meant over text!**

 **Have a great day, and I hope I cleared up any confusion!**


End file.
